


情事

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	情事

季肖冰的手枕在脑后，眼睛半开，看着身上的人不停的伏动，撞击得气息都断断续续的，爱人的额头蓄满了汗珠，青筋隐隐爆出，粗长的欲望埋在体内，九浅一深的试探，下体被握住，略粗糙的拇指磨着顶部，耳廓又被轻轻的含住，一边咬着一边是絮絮的气声

“水这么多...”

“是后面高潮了吗...”

“舒不舒服...”

“你喜不喜欢我这么弄你...”

 

说着又重重的往里面顶了一下，季肖冰忍不住喉咙里冲出来的声音，睁开眼，望进爱人充满情欲的眼里，“...那你说...是谁弄的...”

 

高瀚宇眼神一暗，手指用力揉弄了一下铃口，满意的听到季肖冰的一阵难耐的呻吟的时候堵住了他的嘴，舌头气势汹汹的冲进口腔，吸走了所有的津液和空气，深深的捣了几十下，才恶狠狠的道，“让你撩我！是我，只有我，你这么骚够劲儿除了我谁能满足你，嗯？！”

 

“嘶——”季肖冰长长的吸了一口气，身体的快感使五感迟钝，久久不能反驳，只能伸手抵住高瀚宇的胸膛，抬起腰让他进入得更深也让自己更舒适一些，心里咒骂，兔崽子，得了便宜还卖乖。

 

正被情欲冲昏头的高瀚宇哪里知道自己已经被自家爱人记上了小本本，只知道这一片翻天覆地情欲大海将他淹没，嘴角柔嫩的触感，舌尖湿润热烈，手掌所到之处是柔软细腻的肉体，牢牢包裹住他的温暖紧致的后穴，层层叠叠的抚慰，早已让他失去了理智。

 

“宝贝儿，你可真紧，嗯啊你轻点，这劳什子你可得用一辈子，夹断了我可怎么伺候你”

“把腿儿抬起来，让哥哥艹艹，给你松一松”

 

季肖冰脸颊通红，也不知是这番捣弄下来的还是听着话羞的，眼神迷离不敢去看上方像狼崽子一样的高瀚宇，一只手遮着眼，另一只手抓着他的肩头，常年健身的高瀚宇满身的腱子肉，指间都能感觉到剧烈运动下的肌肉的颤动，“谁是哥哥…”

 

高瀚宇哼的一声，笑了起来，“宝贝猫儿可真健忘，你自己叫的就忘了？”尾音上调，双手托住季肖冰的臀部往上一抬，脚就自觉的搭上了他的肩，心里一阵得意，什么叫默契，一个动作一个眼神，潜意识下的行为，都是默契。

 

季肖冰肩部以下悬空，脚只能在高瀚宇的肩上着力，体内的灼热侵上眼睛，眼角开始泛红，水光一点点漫上来。

 

高瀚宇跪在两腿之间，龟头逗弄着穴口，进进出出，却是不肯完全进去。季肖冰挺了挺腰想往前送去，却被掐住了腰。季肖冰向来宠着高瀚宇，但这会儿也有些恼了，“高瀚宇，”季肖冰咬了咬下唇，“要么进去要么出去！”

 

高瀚宇往前一顶，深深的埋入肠道深处，如愿以偿的听到一声闷哼，又凶又狠地抽插了几十下就拔了出来，高瀚宇舔了舔嘴角，从床边抽屉里拿出一根东西，轻声道，“季大爷，给你尝尝鲜儿。”

季肖冰刚刚得到了趣味，体内深深浅浅的感官交织起来冲刷到身体各处，眼底的水光越来越多，下体抵在高瀚宇的腹间，顶端开始流出液体，体内的粗长却蓦然退出，身体里的空虚汹涌而出。

高瀚宇说了什么他没听清楚，但是情趣棒被插进身体的时候，一阵奇异的感官令他瞪大了眼，平时漂亮得如同落了星辉的眼眸紧缩然后绽放。

 

“高瀚宇！啊——！”带着哭腔的声音婉转泄出，脖子深深的仰起，露出完美的颈部线条，花瓣一样的嘴唇微微颤抖。内心有半分的抗拒，身体忍不住夹住律动感十足的棒体，微凉的触感和热烫的身体，感官被强烈的刺激。左手抓着高瀚宇拿着情趣棒的手，右手刚想抚上自己的已经快要喷射而出的下体就被高瀚宇钳制住。

 

“季大爷，有我在，还需要你自己动手吗？”高瀚宇使坏的转了个角度，情趣阳具弯起的头部缓慢匀速的刺激着后穴深处的神秘地带。“你这是在怀疑我的能力？”

 

“不——”季肖冰难耐的叫喊出声，声音变了音调，带着无限诱人的情调传入高瀚宇的耳膜，眼前人又是多么撩人，春色满面，水色满眼，微微张开的嘴里鲜红柔嫩的舌头，从脖颈到下腹白嫩透着粉嫩，颤巍巍抖动的小家伙也在流泪，高瀚宇顾不上自己快要爆炸挣扎着想要温暖紧致的包裹的下体，红着眼低下了头，含住季肖冰狰狞的欲望，喉间紧紧一缩。

 

“你！你——嗯啊——”季肖冰感觉到下体的湿热一瞬间全身的血液往头顶往下半身涌去，身后的情趣阳具又是那么强烈的震动着，一阵阵快感涌上前去。

 

白浊的液体冲进口腔，带着情欲浓重的味道，喉间一动，从食道经过胸口，高瀚宇伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的残余，寻到了还犹自喘息的他最流连忘返的唇瓣。蓄势待发的粗胀欲望早已准备好的冲了进去。

 

季肖冰还处在身体最欢语的时刻，浑身上下都在微微的颤动着，后穴深处的软肉还在蠕动，好像还意犹未尽的等着再一次的来临。

 

蓦然间，唇舌带着自己身体的味道，进来了，比情趣棒更粗更长的欲望冲了进来，挤开一层层蠕动的软肉，顶到了深处。

极致的快感涌上头顶，季肖冰感觉自己快要窒息。

 

身上的人明显不肯放过他，舌头划过口腔的每一个角落，纠缠着他的。液体的味道，深入喉间，长长的呼吸，无力的叹息。

他轻轻搂住高瀚宇的脖子，被他过高的体温烫了手臂，喘息间亲了亲他，说到，“轻点，”

“要弄坏了...”

 

老干部难得浪起来让高瀚宇有点把持不住，手护住他的头，胯部剧烈的运动起来，一下一下，又凶又深的捣入季肖冰的深处。

身体被撞的腾起来，又重重的落下，头顶感受到手掌的灼热和力度的压迫，头仰起来，露出小巧的喉结，一声声接不上气的破碎的呻吟从嘴里漏出来。

 

原本已经下去的欲望颤悠悠的抬起了头。

“...它又起来了...”

“...等会儿射进去，吃下的都给你...”

“...穴儿紧的很，嗯？”

灼热的气息喷入耳蜗，专业出生果然稳得很，季肖冰心里想着，侧了头，轻轻哼笑，“哥哥操练的好啊...啊...”

 

高瀚宇闻言，脑中那根被欲望拉紧的弦瞬间崩断，理智消失殆尽，全身的力气集中一点，也不管身下人能不能承受的住。发红的眼里，只有被自己操的浑身发软不由自己带着哭腔低声呻吟的爱人。

 

疯狂，热烈，躁动，不安。是一场情事，也是一场情事。

 

————FIN

 


End file.
